Hold on Amy Pond
by Frailly
Summary: 'Hold on Amy Pond- that seems to be a constant thought of mine when I think of her, of feisty, amazing Amelia 'Amy' Pond. Hold on.' Sweet One-fic, R/R please!


**A random one shot, hope you like, please r/r and many thanks to those that do! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hold on Amy Pond**

Hold on Amy Pond- that seems to be a constant thought of mine when I think of her, of feisty, amazing Amelia 'Amy' Pond. Hold on.

When I first met her, when she was just a little girl, seven years old and already so amazing, she stood there with her flashlight, not thinking twice at the strange man appearing from an upturned police box. She just wanted help with a scary crack in her wall, how could I deny her?

First thing first though, Amy Pond, hold on a moment whilst I sort out this odd craving sensation. I eat evil beans, and disgusting apples before I realize what it is I like- fish fingers and custard, brilliant. Once again, little Amelia Pond doesn't even blink; she just eats her ice cream, waiting patiently.

I fix the crack in her wall; I can feel her tiny hand hold on to my shirt from behind me. She isn't scared, she's just playing safe, that's right Amelia, hold on to me, I won't let anything happen to you.

Then like that I'm having to go, she asks plain as day if she can come with me; a little tiny Scottish girl willing to run off with a complete stranger. Oh how fantastic, reckless and fun, just my sort of companion. So I tell her, I tell her to hold on just 5 minutes, whilst I sort the TARDIS out, and then I'll be back for her. Just five minutes, hold on just five minutes and I'll be back I promise.

Turns out, she held on for 12 years. Patiently waited, never giving in, never letting go of that night or my promise. Little Amelia Pond had held tight, growing up into Amy Pond, Kiss-o-gram extraordinaire. Worse yet, I accidently keep her waiting, holding out for another 2 years, one thing this girl has is extraordinary patience.

But I want to make it up to her; I really like this girl, this fiery red-head from Scotland. So I take her with me finally, like I promised all those years ago. And for once I'm the one holding on, holding her ankle tightly within my grasp, as she floats just outside the door, her red hair fanning out magnificently. I pull her back down to me, holding her close for a second, enjoying the closeness.

Later on that 'day', when our adventure's ran its course, and brilliant Amelia Pond saved the star whale and proved me wrong again about my judgment of human kind, I'm holding her again, and she's holding on to me. She stretches up to hold on better, to wrap her arms around my shoulders, burying her head into my shoulder. And for all the world, I can't help but do the same. Lovely Amelia Pond, do keep on holding on.

When we're hunting the angels with sassy mysterious River Song and her clerics, Amy gets trapped in with an angel and calls for help. I try desperately to get to her, to get through the hard-wired locked doors. She voices her concern, and although she tries to hide it, I can hear the fright behind her bravado. Hold on Amy Pond, I'm coming! Don't blink; I'm going to save you!

What I didn't realize was actually, the angel held on to Amy, burrowed into her mind and held on just behind her eyes. Oh how I wish I could destroy that angel for putting my Amy through what it did. Then there was a battle of wits, a standoff to see who could hold out the longest- Amy or the Angel. All I could do was watch as Amy desperately held on to her life, whilst irrevocable counting down to her death. The angel held tight too, moving closer, taunting Amy, and just waiting to devour her life.

Hold on Amy Pond, hold on, I'll fix this, I'll think of a way to save you! I panic, thinking desperately what to do, I faintly hear Amy call my name, but I tell her to shut up. Hardly white knight worthy, but I'm thinking, I'm trying to save her, if she could just hold on a minute that would really help!

Then like that, I realize, and I tell her to shut her eyes, be brave fight that fear and shut her eyes. Amy looks deep into my eyes, trusting, and she does, her eyes clamp shut and I tell her to keep them shut, for now at least, and I'm sorry, but hold on to the darkness Amy Pond.

As I prepare to leave her with the clerics, to go off with River song, I whimsical say 'See ya later.' And when she replies, I hear the patient but betrayed child answer back; she doesn't think I'm coming back I realize with horror. I grab her hands that start to nervously entwine and I press my forehead to hers. Oh Amy Pond, little Amelia Pond with the crack in your wall, please hold on, trust me- I am coming back, I promise!

Thankfully, despite me yelling at her, River manages to teleport Amy to me just in time, later on when I hear that she had fallen whilst blindly trying to get to me! Oh River Song, you amazing mystery, you did it, you brought her back to me! I glance guilty at Amy, her eyes still firmly closed, and my hearts clench tightly. River is holding on to her instead of me, offering comfort to the younger girl. I can see Amy's hand hold on tightly to River's sleeve, just like my shirt when she was 7.

When I tell River to get a grip, to _get_ a grip, it takes her less than a second to act on my words. I watch her guide Amy away, and hear her demand Amy to 'hold on, and you don't let go for anything!' Listen to her Amy, I think desperately, unable to fight of the despairing image of her falling down, into the end of time with those retched angels. As I feel myself get lifted of my feet, the painful tug on my arms as I urgently held on to the only thing keeping me grounded, I turn my head sideways, risking a look at my red-headed girl, eyes shut tight with determination.

I can see her elegant hands hold tight, the strain of gravity pulling angrily at her thin arms, wanting to retch her from where she held. But her face, her face was calm, and concentrated. She didn't burrow her forehead, or scrunch her face. She concentrated. Hold on, whatever you do, please hold on Amy Pond.

And she does, and we get away with it, and everything is fine once again. Amazing Amelia 'Amy' Pond, always patient, always waiting, and holding on until I'm ready.

Except right now, no matter how much I insist you to wait a second, to hold on a minute whilst I gather my thoughts, you for the first time ever, refuse to hold on and capture my lips with your own!

**Hope you like, random little one-shot. Please R and R! Thank you…Frailly…:D**


End file.
